The Larry Show No Lives
BEFORE YOU READ This is similar to "Blue's Clues: No clues". So dont go "HURR DURR YOU COPIED BLUES CLUES NO CLUES YOU SUCK", this is for reading ONLY. You can comment, but don't post bad comments. The Pasta I remember the day like yesterday. It was a crisp Autumn morning, With a lot of leaves in the air. It was November, and I was just nine. I was happy, it was Saturday. My mom had to run some errands, and my dad was home. I had to take care of my little twin sisters, so did my older brother. I was one of the two boy childs, It was only 2014, so I wasn't really surprised of my 15 year old brother suggesting a Larry Show VHS. But there was something funny about it. Larry was saying the title of it in a depressed emotion. the top of the speech bubble was ripped off, showing a red VHS. The back and other sides were all red. " I got this for us to watch," My older brother said. " Are you sure about this Danny?" I said. " Don't worry, I got all of our backs if there is something wrong John," my older brother Danny replied. Danny popped the VHS into the player. Where the "coming soon to video cassette" was supposed to be, was just a timer for when the feature presentation was coming on. It kept shooting to static most of the time. Instead of the Paramount Feature Presentation that I expected, like on my all of my 3-2-1 Teenagers VHS tapes. Instead, it was Just the 2013 Paramount mountain, sitting there, motionless. Danny and I talked with each other, thinking that this VHS was just a special. After about 20 seconds waiting, A weird Randomtoons. logo came on. The Randomtoons was just flying in a straight motion. This was silent, and it went on for 10 seconds. My little twin sisters were getting tired. we stopped the VHS and put the twins ( their names are Daniele and Hannah.) in their beds. Danny and I wanted to see why this VHS was so weird. As we got back to the family room, the VCR said "play" ''in the top left corner. We didn't even touch play! Anyway, we kept watching. The Randomtoons logo was still going and for 7 seconds. Then, that face that was on Nick Jr. faded on the screen, after the Randomtoons. Logo faded to black. He was a little different, his eyes were very dark crimson, and his white pupils were light lavender. He had a frown. After 5 seconds of silence, he finally said slowly," H-h-hi T-t-t-there, F-f-f-f..." Sudenly face wailed with pure static noise distorting his sobbing,"Why?...Larry...are...need..him friends..Whaaa...Larry's...next..Randomtoons...." I was confused. I told Danny to eject the tape. He went to the VCR, Pressing the "Stop/Eject" button repetedly. He gave up and said," It's no use!" I told her to just keep watching, so we watched it together. A strange Larry Show intro started. Instead of the joyful music, it was a depressing piano music. Larry said," Hi, Play with me," in a voice that sounded NOTHING like Larry. A shock of static jolted across the screen, Sticky was in cheesy CGI, and when Larry's house door opened, we see a man that looks nothing like Larry. He was taller than Larry, about 5 foot 9. He was wearing the same clothes as Larry. Then, the TV bursted with static, and when the episode came back on, Larry was back to normal. Steve said in a gruff voice,"Hello guys, we won't air any episodes, sorry!" Background kids said in a confused voice,"Why not?" The screen shot a tiny burst of static, revealing a corpse, it was Sticky! I almost threw up, but I held in my puke. Danny was not even sickened by this for some reason. Larry was smiling very big, at a rate where CGI wasn't that realistic with effects in 2001. The kids in the background were crying, this crying was getting louder until Larry said in a demonic voice," You kids will DIE"! The TV turned to static for a boring 2 minutes. Danny and I talked about if this was ''actually made by Paramount. Danny called 911 and he told me the line was cut. We had to watch the whole thing then. After the static ended, Larry said that he would be playing a special game. The background kids cheered. He went to a side-table drawer. the side-table said," Larry, I'm so ex-" A loud gunshot rang. The screen changed to black, and Larry laughed in a soft voice. After the screen faded back, we see Dan with red bloody eyes, and Eric with white eyes and sharp teeth so realistic it feels like you can touch them. Larry asked if they wanted any "juice". The couple said yes. Static once again shot across the screen. I could make out 666 in the static. Danny asked if I saw 666, obviously I said yes. So we snuggled up with each other, waiting for the worst to come. The episode came back on with Larry saying," Here you go, two servings of yummy juice." Dan and Eric were in cheesy CGI this time. They drank Larry's juice and liked it. "Yummy, what's in this?" Dan asked. " Cyanide and Poison of course." Larry replied. " WHAT!?" Eric screeched. Suddenly, the two were coughing up blood instantly. Danny and I watched in horror as the two suffered to meet their fate. Larry was satisfied of his accomplishment. He kept going. Resizer was in the backyard, and they looked sad, and all they were doing were staring at a live action clock that resembled Tickety Tock Resizer said in a 5 year old boy's voice," Poor Tickety Tock." Glitch said in a 5 year old girl's voice,"I miss Skullz." What? He was on the show for only one year back then! Larry came and said in an old man's voice,"And you're next!" "No!" they said. Larry closed his eyes for 3 seconds and opened them, revealing bloodshot eyes. Resizer and Glitch screamed and ran away from "Larry" Larry sang "Ring around the Rosie" in a creepy little girl's voice. He found Glitch and grabbed him by the head. He was bloodcurdling screaming as blood shot all over the place. Resizer started crying to his friend's death and sprinted away. Resizer started running to the front yard where he found Ethan. Resizer told Ethan to run, but Ethan said he couldn't right now. The voice of Ethan sounded like Larry for some reason. Resizer whispered to himself,"I'm coming with you Glitch." Larry came and said," Hello, little glitcher, wanna play?" Glitch answered,"okay." Larry shoved Glitch into Ethan's mouth, with his mouth closed around Glitch's neck, with Larry holding Ethan's Mouth closed. When the two died, Larry sprinted in the house, with static jolting around again for 1 minute. After the static was all gone, we saw Larry and Madison. Madie was blindfolded. " Are you ready for your present Madie?" Larry asked all fake happy. Madison said," I'm always ready!" Larry counted,"One, Two, Three!" A knife sliced Madison in half. Steve was happy. "Satan is my king, I must kill myself to make him happy!" Larry blared in his regular voice. Suddenly, the screen turned black, and a rope sound came out of the blue. The Randomtoons logo came on. It was a knife. On top of it was "found you, and on the bottom was "tu turno". Julia told me it was Spanish for "Your turn." The screen bursted with static and the power went out. I will never forget that day. I remember it was November 14, 2014.. That Larry Show VHS is at least gone now. I call that VHS "The Larry Show: No Lives". It is my nightmare. At least I'm alive...